vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Maxwell
Pre-MUSH History Elizabeth started out as nothing more than one of Diana's most sick experiments on the LA Mothership. She did a little genetic manipulation, and put the altered material into a human through having a loyal junior officer, Brian, essentially rape Robin Maxwell while she was a prisoner aboard, because she'd had a crush on Brian earlier, not knowing what he was. The pregnancy was not easy on Robin (covered more in Robin's bio). Elizabeth's life was threatened twice before she was even born. First off, at five months along, they found out the whole truth of what she was/might be, and the attempt was made to abort it from concerns what she might wind up being. The abortion couldn't be done without killing Robin, so it was left. The second threat was when Robin attempted to commit suicide later on. That was stopped however, by her father, and the pregnancy went on. The pregnancy went right along, until Robin's water broke. The delivery didn't happen for 16 hours after the initial break, ending in a Ceasarian section, where she was pulled out from Robin, and wiped off. She promptly decided that she was damned cold, and didn't like being held under an extra bright examination lamp. And let everyone know it the only way she knew how, by lashing her reptilian tongue out and hissing at the general universe. This… almost got her dropped on the floor. Not to mention making her mother scream. Her twin brother was delivered a moment later, after Harmony Moore took her off to take care of. Once out, Elizabeth (so named by Robin at the idle suggestion of Harmony) grew, faster than anyone had seen. She was growing far faster than a normal child of either race. She'd eat anything she was given, every other day seemingly, and would drift off and leave a shed skin in the crib. After a week or so of this… she looked 5-6… and was able to escape the crib finally. While physically able to leave the crib, after such a short time, she had no concept of how to talk, or of right and wrong, or of anything else. She simply wandered into one of the rooms where her mother's youngest sister, 5 year old Katie, was playing with a doll. She stepped towards Katie for a moment, but… When Katie got off the bed and moved towards her, she backed up from the approach, until she bumped into the bars. With Katie still approaching, her only recourse to protecting herself from what she perceived to be an attack was to spit venom on Katie. Which caused her to scream initially, then sent her into cardiac arrest. Which caused further tension about her existence. After a couple more weeks, she looked about 7-8 after another molt, she was starting to look at books that were sitting around. She seemed able to understand them, and was able to spell words right every time. And looked like she understood when people read stories to her and such. However… she never said a word. When her father was captured, and Robin used the dust on him, she simply watched, without a word or even the tiniest change in expression, while he suffocated to death. After Father Andrew found out about what happened to Brian, he took Elizabeth and left the camp. With his own ulterior motives, he turned himself in with her, trying to appeal to Diana that eating people was still akin to cannibalism. It was during this affair that it was found out how smart she was. Andrew mentioned she was smart, and Diana laughed and said that the child's intelligence was "off the scale" in terms of the way either group measured intelligence. Father Andrew was later killed by Diana, while Elizabeth watched, rather mortified. During this time, she also learned how to read and speak the Visitors language. Being treated almost as the protegee of Diana herself, Elizabeth was being allowed onto the bridge of the mothership, after the death of Pamela, to watch on as Diana commanded the fleet. When the start of the liberation began, she was in fact on the bridge, watching the discussion about what was going on, and was witness to the final discussion where Diana fired upon and killed John. By this point, any try at convincing them to make peace failed, and she was just biding her time, playing along with it only to keep herself intact before the Resistance could try a rescue. When the mothership itself came under siege, and they were threatening get into the bridge, she finally saw her chance, and when Diana told her to come along to escape, she shook her head in refusal, even knowing the bomb was armed, and backed up towards the door the Resistance was trying to force open. After the resistance took the bridge, and Diana escaped, she watched with increasing agitation as the attempts to use the code descrambler to deactivate the destruct sequence failed, and continued to fail. With it becoming more and more evident that it was going to fail, and the ship explode before it was far enough out, she had to do something… No one's quite sure what she did (not even her), but the system reset itself. With the war essentially over, the entire Maxwell family, her and Robin included, moved up to Mount Wilson, to have more private lives without the media attention that some of the other Resistance members loved far more than they did. She lived up there with Robin and Robert for the next year, but it was not a peaceful year. Polly and Katie resented Robin to some extent, and neither one of them wanted a thing to do with Elizabeth. The tension in the house was enough that Polly and Katie were banished to Chicago to live with a relative. After a year had passed, just before the second invasion, something started to happen to her again. She hadn't aged more than a year in the past, well, year… but something was starting to be wrong, creeping up on her even as the Liberation Day media fiasco even tried to invade her privacy, til' she started jamming their engine with the implied threat of dropping the news helicopter from the air. No one knew anything was amiss yet, though, other than the invasion of privacy, so Robin went off on a trip she'd been intending to go on, for a few days. Juliet Parrish even came up and looked at her, after the skin on her arm had peeled off in a spot, and what was undeneath was pale, scaled, and had moving lumps. She also had a high fever that wouldn't break. None of them knew what was wrong, until she slipped out of bed and onto her horse, wandering to a dark cave on basic instinct. By the time she was found, some kind of chrysalis was formed around her. She was screaming inside of it sometimes, but when Robert made a move to try and get her, Julie stopped him saying that interrupting whatever was going on could damage or even kill her. The chrysalis lengthened in the middle, as they watched, as well, seeming to split in half, and slide out with a new section in between. Soon after, she emerged in current form, appearing to be around 19 years old. Then… she promptly collapsed. As she was getting used to her new form, the second invasion was underway, and a strike team from the mothership landed on the ranch in attempt to sieze her and take her back to Diana. The firefight went on for a short time, but after a few minutes it was proven that the bacteria still worked at the ranch site. It took a few minutes to work, but it did work, all of the Visitors died. When the LA Resistance reassembled for the first time during the second invasion, she was along for the ride with Julie and Robert. When the plan was put forth to sieze the mothership and fly it into orbit, they realized that the ship was powered down, and assumed (gotta love how people assume things) that she could do whatever it was she did to stop the bomb last time, and power the mothership back up for a takeoff. She managed to do so, but when they got it up and going, they saw the Triax lining up to vaporize all of Los Angeles. At the same time, Robert Maxwell got shot by a Science Frontiers guard. She cried out, since it was her own grandfather, and tried to check the wound, but he told the others to drag her off and evacuate the ship while he took it into a collision with the Triax. It took two of them to keep the struggling Elizabeth from trying to go back for Robert, but they eventually got her to the shuttle. It was after this point, when she was adapting more fully to her new form and able to talk and think straight again, that she started learning the most. She kept wondering and wondering what went wrong… Robert was gone, and Robin was missing… She knew Polly and Katie hadn't liked her, they were off in the dust zone safe, anyway. She was the last one left in LA, unless Robin turned up. And she was nowhere inside, believed to be either captured or trapped somewhere unable to reach the ranch. And why, for all of it? The Visitors. And Nathan Bates. Elizabeth was not prone to anger, still wasn't, but she came more and more to realize that direct action would have to be taken on both fronts. And basic hand to hand and firearm training seemed to be a good way to take her mind off everything that was wrong. IC HIstory A short time thereafter, it was discussed among the Resistance members at large that the base below Creole would be eventually found, since the restaraunt was run by a former and current Resistance member. They needed a more permanent base, one more safe. Since the bacteria still worked at the ranch, and she was the only one left, she opened it up, and started figuring out the upgrades to completely renovate it into a proper base camp for the entire Resistance. She continued the training, by this point including flying lessons on it, with a captured skyfighter. A pilot who had just arrived to the group from having destroyed the Houston mothership, assisted her in this. She was close to being declared good with basic hand to hand, and the weapons training was progressing. Martial Arts training, however, would be a very very long process. And she couldn't train full time. Since she understood the language of the Visitors in both spoken and written, and taken her previously noted intelligence into trying to pick apart enemy equipment and understand it better, she became more useful as base support, tapping enemy communications and other such things. She was often doing this when she wasn't training, not wanting to take a break from having something to do. It was also noticed during this time that she really was seeming more human than she sometimes had before. She was half Visitor, yes, but even with the long forked tongue still sitting in her mouth as a constant reminder, it seemed that she was doing everything she could to completely ignore it. She acted, as one would later note, like she was completely human. Like her father never existed at all. Her body, however, sometimes did not agree with her mind on the issue. Her physiology remembered exactly what she was, sometimes, and served to rear its ugly head to shatter her fragile little unreality of being totally human, whenever she came close to starting to believe it. NOTE: A Lot of her IC History is available on Heather's page On March 13, 2006 Elizabeth underwent another Metamorphosis, this time emerging to appear 24 years old. OOC INFORMATION Elizabeth and Heather O'Leary are an item. Elizabeth's Appearance Actor Was Jennifer Cooke, and is now Laura Vandervoort Character Information Elizabeth Maxwell is NOT available for application Gallery NEWLIZ.jpg|ELizabeth's New Form (24 years old) Meta-Liz.jpg|Elizabeth emerges from Metamorphosis (24 years old) newliz3.jpg|(24 Years Old) newliz4.jpg|(24 Years Old) newliz5.jpg|(24 Years Old) Liz1.jpg|Liz holding a Teddy Bear! How Cute! (18 years old) elizabeth1.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth8.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth2.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth3.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth4.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth5.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth6.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth7.jpg|(18 years old) Eliz1.jpg|(18 years old) Elizabeth9.jpg|(18 years old) Young-Liz-1.jpg|Young Elizabeth (7 or 8) Young-Liz-2.jpg|Young Elizabeth (7 or 8) Young-Liz-3.jpg|Young Elizath (7 or 8) all glowing and sparkling Lorraine2.png|Youg Elizabeth and Lorraine,after Elizabeth Saved the World 2brian.jpg|Daddy! Baby-Liz.jpg|Lizzie as a baby. Isn't she precious? Brother.jpg|Her Brother. He Died. Liz at 21.png|Elizabeth at 20 Di&Liz.jpg|Elizabeth and Diana lizzie1.jpg|Showing off some powers (18 years old) lizzie2.jpg|Just 'Talking' to a horse (18 years old) lizzie3.jpg|Showing compassion for the injured (18 years old) Weapons of Choice In addition to the weapons shown below, Elizabeth is a being trained in: Karate, Akido, and Tae-Kwon-Do. Glock173rdGen.jpg|Glock 17 Pistol - Carried MicroUziPistol02.jpg|Micro-Uzi Machine Pistol - Carried M16A1w30rdMag.jpg|M16A1 - Carried Desert-Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle XIX - Carries BAR.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) - Carries Sidearm.jpg|Visitor Laser Sidearm - Carries Laser Rifle.jpg|Visitor Laser Rifle - Carries MK2-Pineapple-Grenade.jpg|Pineapple Grenade - Carries Baseball-Grenade.jpg|Baseball Grenade - Carries Category:Resistance Category:Resistance Command Category:Female Category:Feature Character Category:Hybrid Category:Pilot Category:Character Category:Maxwell Category:O'Leary Family